


Big Brother

by SamuelJames



Series: MMOM Entries 2015 [23]
Category: Hawaii Five-0 (2010)
Genre: Consensual Sibling Incest, F/M, Past Mary/Steve
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-23
Updated: 2015-05-23
Packaged: 2018-03-31 22:09:49
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 531
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3994753
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SamuelJames/pseuds/SamuelJames
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It only happened once but nobody can live up to her big brother.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Big Brother

**Author's Note:**

> _Title: Big Brother_   
>  _Pairing: Mary McGarrett with past Mary/Steve_   
>  _Rating: 18+_   
>  _Summary: It only happened once but nobody can live up to her big brother._   
>  _Notes: Written for Merry Month of Masturbation Challenge 2015._   
>  _Content Advisory: Consensual Sibling Incest._   
>  _Disclaimer: This transformative work has been created purely for entertainment purposes. No profit is made or sought. No copyright infringement is intended._   
>  _Archiving Information: Please do not archive elsewhere on the net._

After locking up, Mary checks on Joan before going to bed. Her daughter is sleeping soundly and Mary watches her for a minute. She loves her so much and though her life isn't perfect, she's a better mom than her own mom ever was.

When she gets into bed she takes her vibrator and puts in fresh batteries. There have been a few dates here and there but nobody she liked enough to make a go of things with. She slides it into her panties and switches it on. As always Steve's face comes to mind - looking not the way he does now but how he was that night, the one he's insisted be a secret. It's understandable that it can't happen again, should never have happened, but they'd done it and everyone since has suffered by comparison.

She was nineteen and had been on and off dating this musician guy when Steve came to visit. It had been close to a year since she'd last seen him and he'd looked good, happy. She's not sure why they acted on the weird vibe between them but they'd kissed and kept on going. He'd asked her if she was sure before sliding his hand under her shirt, and there have been others before and since but Steve made it so good for her. He was tender and patient - teasing her and making sure she was enjoying it. He must still think about it sometimes but they haven't spoken of it since he left the next day and they'd agreed it would stay a secret.

She presses the controls to kick the buzzing up a notch and remembers his hands on her, his kiss, his fingers - those fantastic fingers. More often than not it's that which gets her off, not thinking about them fucking. He'd been careful with that too till she urged him on but the way he'd looked at her when he was fingering her was so amazing. There was the big brother concern with a pleased smile when he made her moan. He'd told her how beautiful she was, how much of a turn on it was when she clenched round his fingers. She applies more pressure with her vibrator holding the image of that look in her mind. It was such a perfect night, he made it clear that her pleasure mattered. When she knows she's close she kicks the setting up once more and in mere seconds she's done, too sensitive now as she switches it off.

Mary cleans her toy and puts it away before settling under the covers. She should try to find someone who she can be happy with and maybe let one of her friends set her up. Steve can't be the only loving tender guy in the world and even if she does find someone it can't take away from that one night - the one that's given her all her sexual confidence and got her to ask for what she wants in bed. There must be a Mr. Right out there who can meet the standard Steve set and maybe she'll just have to keep going with Mr. Wrongs until she finds him.


End file.
